Umi Garasu
by Cerberus
Summary: ...ok then this is Taito and my friend (Duo Girl)exact words were "ohh me like!" but I dont know.


Here, I'm too lazy to write a proper authors note so just read the damn thing! oh and it contains... actually it all Taito so if you no like... YOU NO READ!!! there. *sarcasm* Oh yey! Here comes the disclaimer *sarcasm... sorta ends*  
Disclaimer: ... you know the drill. I don't own Digimon... but I could own nomigid... I'm at home sick! Leave me alone!  
  
Umi Garasu  
  
"Hey! Yama-chan!! Come on, hurry up" A small Taichi yelled to the blonde boy behind him.  
"Tai-chan Matteo!" A small Yamato stumbled over the beach rock. "I can't run as fast as you!" He complained.  
"Come on!"  
"You're so impatient!"  
The two 7 year old boys scrambled over the jagged and smooth rocks. Matt a short distance behind Tai who was as excited as if he were going to the world cup soccer championship.  
"Its not all that great Tai, its only a beach! Why are you getting so excited? TAI! Are you even listening to me?" The blonde yelled to be heard over Taichi's thoughts and excitement.  
"Look!! Yama! Come and look!" The goggled boy said as he stood proudly on the highest rock that looked over the beach.  
"... wow ..." Was all the other boy could manage to say. The beach was completely unoccupied, but the most wonderful thing was that as the two boy looked on, the sand seemed to be shimmering. Not like all the other beaches that has the occasional sparkle but a full blown out shimmer.   
"What makes it do that?" Matt began to ask as Tai grabbed his arm and pulled him down the rocks towards the hot sand. "TAI!! We're going to fast" but just then the boy stopped abruptly, at the very edge of the rock.  
"Look" He said simply, holding out his hand with a shiny object clasped in it.  
"Hey what's that?" Yamato asked taking the glassy thing into his hand.  
"I call it Umi Garasu; sea glass, do you like it?" He asked almost sounding like he wanted the other boy's approval. "The whole beach is covered in them... That is what makes it shimmer" He added once Yamato said nothing.  
"Its beautiful, but why isn't there anybody here? It's a wonderful beach! There should be tons of people here." Yamato said perplexed.  
"I dunno, but I like it better this way! Don't you? If there were too many people here then the sea glass would get covered up. I-I don't want that..." He trailed off, almost sadly.  
"Huh? What's the matter? I didn't mean to... did I say something wrong?" Yamato asked. He was always apologizing.  
"Oh, No nothings wrong! Lets go" Tai said slapping on a wide smile and running of towards the water.  
A little confused, Yamato followed and soon forgot the strange actions of Tai. Splashing about in the water, both boys forgot all about the time and it soon became dark.  
"Uh oh, Tai we should be heading back before our parents get worried" Matt said getting out of the water. "Come on" He said, but was not followed. "Tai? come on Tai" He said annoyed "We have to get home. Hey Tai! Where did you go?" Matt said scanning the water but not seeing the boy anywhere. "Tai? TAI!" His small voice echoed across the water. "Tai you Baka! Stop fooling around!" He said, but he was getting worried now. Tai never was a good swimmer.  
"YAMA-KUN!!!" A small voice came from farther out in the water.  
"TAI!" Yamato could now see his friend, the current, dragging him down and farther and farther out into the sea. "Swim Tai!" He yelled to his friend as fearful tears rolled down his cheeks while he ripped through the water.  
"Yamato..." A soft voice called "Yamato... I will be alright... Let go..." The voice called again as Yamato gazed at the shimmering person.  
"A-Are you an angel?" The small boy asked as his tears blinded him.  
"Well you could say that, but you will always be angel in my eyes" The voice spoke again, and this time Yamato could see the face of Taichi. "Always..." Tai said as he kissed the boy and faded away.  
  
Sitting straight up, waking from the horrible reality nightmare. A 15 year old Yamato wiped the sweat off his forehead as his cheeks soaked in the still flowing tears.  
"How can I let you go?" Yamato asked the darkness around him. "How can I, when I... when I love you?" He asked.  
"Let me go, If you love me" The darkness replied.  
"We-We will always have the sea glass" Was the only answer the darkness got...  
  
... Alrighty then, that was rather... wierd... eh, oh well... if you didn't get that... YEY!!! I wrote a fic without going to far past 1 page!!! In size 10 font anyways...   
  



End file.
